FireXGray Fanfiction Chapter 1
by studlyblue
Summary: Firepaw/heart has recently developed a crush on his best friend, Graypaw/stripe, though it hurts him daily as he assumes his friend will never feel the same way back. Written in first person view (Firepaw/heart's perspective.)
I rolled over in my nest, still halfway in my dream state. I felt my claws gently dab a soft coat of fur. "Caught… the mouse…" I mumbled, still not entirely conscious. "Hey, watch it!" I heard a voice irritably grumble. My brilliant green eyes sleepily peeled open and I grunted as I felt a paw catch me over the ear. Now more awake, I hissed, "What's the big idea?"

As I raised my head, I felt my temper subside and my heart fluttered a bit. In front of me, Graypaw lay on his side, his bronze optics narrowed with annoyance. "Great StarClan, you thrash around so much in your sleep," the gray tom complained. _Someone's grumpy this morning,_ I thought to myself, slightly amused. I watched as he rose to his paws, stretching with a yawn. He finally smiled down at me; I felt my gaze freeze into his and it felt like time was slowing down. I smirked back at him, but shyly glanced at my paws, my tail tip twitching.

"Everything alright?" Graypaw meowed, tipping his head. "You're acting a bit strange." Of course, I would never be able to tell him how I feel. StarClan only knows what he'd think of me if he found out…

"Yeah, just a little tired still," I lied, forcing myself to my paws.

"Maybe a bit of training will wake you up," Graypaw suggested, nudging my shoulder. "Race you to the gorse tunnel!" He shot off, kicking up strings of moss into my face. With a playful snort, I thundered after him, now fully awake, my paws bolted with energy. I got a little over-excited, however, and couldn't slow to a stop when the gorse tunnel neared, and I ended up crashing right into a nearby thicket. I squeaked in both embarrassment and pain as I felt thorns snag my pelt. I attempted to wriggle free but one tricky tendril wrapped around my shoulder and forepaw.

"Hold on, Firepaw, I'll getcha outta there," a reassuring voice meowed above me. Graypaw's amused gaze sparkled above me and I felt my face flush as he leaned over, using his claws to maneuver the tendrils around and off my forepaw. "Be careful next time," he chuckled, his fluffy gray tail brushing my shoulder. We sat beside the gorse tunnel and he plucked thorns out of my ruffled coat while we waited for Lionheart and Tigerclaw to show up for training. I huffed in disappointment; Tigerclaw was such a grouch! Bluestar never had time to train me.

"Here they come," Graypaw muttered into my ear, tugging the last thorn out of my scruff fur. "Just in time, too," he muffled as he spat the thorn onto the ground beside me, then using his paw to roll them beneath a thicket so a cat wouldn't step over them. Lionheart's golden pelt appeared out of the warrior's den followed by Tigerclaw's darker tabby coat. His flaming amber gaze narrowed as he spotted me and Graypaw waiting by the warrior's den, but Whitestorm's sun-yellow optics were softer. "Early birds, are we?" he purred as he approached.

"Good morning, Lionheart," Graypaw mewled in return. "Yep, and we're both ready to train!"

Quite frankly, I had to disagree; I wasn't kidding when I said I was tired and all the energy was suddenly drained from my paws once I stumbled into the thicket. The only thing keeping me energized right now was simply Graypaw's presence beside mine. _Always so bright and cheerful,_ I thought warmly.

"Right, then let's go," Tigerclaw grumbled, his torn ear flicking as he took the lead.

"Wait!" a voice yelped behind us. Spinning around, I spotted Dustpaw, Sandpaw, Whitestorm and Darkstripe approaching us. I felt my tail droop in disappointment. They weren't joining us, were they? I wanted to have Graypaw for myself to train with today. But it seems as if they were tagging along after all.

"We thought we could join you all," Darkstripe's deep voice meowed coolly. He padded quickly up to Tigerclaw's side and the two exchanged an ominous but trusting glance. Dustpaw mumbled something to Sandpaw under his breath and he glanced over at me; Sandpaw giggled and stuck her tongue out in response. I knew they were secretly poking fun at me, as usual. I turned away and dug my claws into the soil, gritting my teeth. Why were they so against me?

I felt a soft pelt lean into my side. Glancing up, it felt as if my paws turned to stone as Graypaw's face hovered inches from mine, his gaze warm. "Don't let them get to you," he murmured. Great StarClan, his fur was so soft and he smelled like lavender, his voice was so soothing… I found that I was being awkwardly silent. I quickly reached for a response and it all came spilling out: "U-uh, yeah, I know, I just… I don't get it! I haven't done anything to them, you know?"

It was only a few heartbeats before I realized I was a little too loud. Graypaw looked at me a little puzzled, but now amused. "I know," he assured me. "They don't know how to keep their snarky comments to themselves. Just let them do what they want; I know you'll show them whose top cat around here, someday." He smiled at me and nudged me, continuing, "C'mon, the others are leaving us behind!"


End file.
